


Sei adorabile

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Nick si carica sempre un sacco con Rafa e a Sascha la cosa non piace!





	Sei adorabile

**Author's Note:**

> è una super brevissima shottina scritta di getto quest'estate dopo un evento a cui hanno partecipato Rafa, Nick e Sascha, dove ricordo di aver visto Nick tutto un sorrisone con Rafa ed ho subito pensato 'chissà come sarà geloso Sascha!' ed allora ho deciso di scrivere questa fic in quattro secondi. Poi me ne sono dimenticata! Per il momento sono presa da questa coppia per la NextGen, ma sto elaborando nuove strategie! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SEI ADORABILE

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev9.png)

  
\- Se non la smetti non ti parlo più! - Il suo delizioso broncio arrivava ben prima del suo scorbutico sbotto.   
\- Di fare cosa? - Chiedo senza effettivamente capirlo. Lui sbuffa.   
\- Lo sai! - Alzo gli occhi al cielo mentre perdo il piacere del suo suddetto broncio.   
\- No altrimenti non te lo dicevo! - Sascha mi guarda con occhi sottili, le sue lame azzurre sono terribili quando vuole, ma io rimango in attesa strafottente come mio solito.   
Alla fine si arrende e me lo dice.   
\- Smettila di sorridere! - Con questo mi aggrotto convinto d’aver capito male.   
\- Cosa? - Chiedo tendendo l’orecchio. Lui seccato guarda in giro e poi torna a dirlo, braccia conserte, aria convinta.   
\- Sì hai capito, smettila di sorridere! - Mi irrigidisco e piego la testa.   
\- Non è che sono un mostro di sorrisi, che cazzo dici ti sei bevuto il cervello? -   
\- Appunto, non sei un mostro di sorrisi e con lui sorridi sempre come un idiota! Se ti tocca con un dito ti sciogli! - A questo capisco di chi parla, per un momento guardo il cielo, poi col secondo treno capisco il punto della questione e lo circondo con un braccio, con l’altra mano gli pizzico il capezzolo attraverso la maglietta.   
\- Ah ma sei geloso di Rafa! Ma che carino! - Al mio tedesco preferito è come sventolare un drappo rosso davanti al viso, mi sgomita e fa una splendida sfuriata.   
\- Non fare l’idiota! Non sono scemo, lui è il tuo preferito ed ogni volta che fai qualcosa con lui, foto, eventi, presentazioni o partite, sei tutto un sorriso. Sembri un agnellino! Si vede che se ti chiedesse un rene glielo daresti subito! - Rido piegandomi in due sguaiato.   
\- Ma che fantasia! Si vede così tanto che mi piace? -   
\- Sei uno zombie per tutto l’anno, scorbutico e svogliato, perdi con gente che non so nemmeno che posizione ricopre, poi incontri lui in un torneo e ti accendi e vinci non solo lui, ma anche partite pazzesche! Dimmi cosa devo pensare! - Lui è proprio convinto di quel che dice, io ridacchio ancora coprendomi il viso.   
\- Senti chi parla, tu con Roger se potessi gli leccheresti la suola delle scarpe e ti stenderesti per non fargliele sporcare! - Chiaramente esagero, ma lui adora Roger. Sascha a questo punto sbuffa e mi fa il dito medio andandosene, io lo inseguo, lo acchiappo per il colletto per dietro e mentre lo sto strozzando, lo tiro nel primo bagno che per miracolo è libero. Chiudo a chiave e prima che lui possa brontolare -ed è già lanciato- gli tappo la bocca con la mia.   
Per sicurezza gli tengo occupata la lingua molto a lungo, non facendolo quasi per niente respirare.   
Quanto sei idiota, mio adorabile Alexander!   
Alla fine risponde per bene al bacio, dopo non so quanto ci separiamo, ci guardiamo sempre da vicino ed infine gli pizzico una guancia scanzonato.   
\- Sei adorabile quando sei geloso! Mi sa che mi limono Rafa solo per vederti così geloso ancora! - Sascha si aggrotta di nuovo e mi spinge, ma io lo tengo e lo obbligo a rimanere dove è, ovvero contro di me.  
\- E devi limonare Rafa per farmi ingelosire? Vuoi che ti uccida? -   
\- Chi, tu o lui? - Ci pensa e poi annuisce accendendosi sadico.   
\- No no, bacialo, bacialo! Fatti demolire da Rafa e da un suo mancino! È quello che ti meriti! - Finisco ridendo mentre nascondo il viso illuminato contro il suo collo e lo stringo forte.   
Se sapesse che sono rinato solo quando si è deciso a rimettersi con me... oh, non glielo dirò mai, nemmeno sotto tortura.   



End file.
